Your Baby Might Become Your Soul Mate
by Kage Reject
Summary: kagome's Lady Darkness, she finds a baby going down a riverbank about to fall off a waterfall, she saves it then, you come inside and find out, please review! there might be some fluffs and lemons, just let me think it out first, Sayanora!
1. Chapter 1

In the forest Kagome was calmly walking around thinking about what her mother told her just a day ago.

_Flashback_

"_Kagome could you come here for a minute" Kun-Loon called "sure mom" Kagome walked into the kitchen to see her mother sitting on one of the chairs near the table she sat in the chair next to her. "So what's up?" she asked smiling slightly but it soon turn to a frown when she saw her mother's hurt expression she narrowed her eyes "mom are you hurt? Who hurt you?" she asked protectively._

_Suddenly Kun-Loon burst into tears and hugged her tightly like if she were to let go she would disappear forever. She sobbed on her stomach making Kagome's shirt a bit damp not knowing what to do really, she wrapped her around her arms around her mother's shaking form._

"_I'm so sorry Kagome" Kun-Loon whispered brokenly this made Kagome go rigid like she would stab her any minute 'stop thinking that way, why in the hell would she do that?' Kagome mentally shook her head and relaxed she rubbed her mother's back soothingly._

"_What are you sorry for mother? You have done nothing wrong" she whispered she had an awkward feeling like she was the mother and her mother was the daughter 'ha-ha, now that's funny' Kagome mentally laughed. "You are not my true daughter, more specifically you're not human" this made Kagome freeze like someone threw ice cold water on her and throw her in a freezer at the temperature of -10 Celsius._

_She slowly looked down at her "what?" she whispered Kun-Loon looked up at her with regret and pleading eyes "years ago when I was only sixteen, I was helping Dad sweep the steps since I didn't like doing it I did at night. When suddenly…you appeared I knew you weren't human since you had long water silky silver hair that matched the full moon on a pitch black night._

_Your eyes were glowing red but I could still see your normal eye color, it was icy blue like clean ice. You passed out in front of me and I was so scared when I saw all that blood, I called dad to help me to bring you inside but when you reached the house you suddenly changed into a child except all you appearances were still there._

_Dad cast a spell on you to make you look human and conceal your powers until you were strong enough to get them back, I'm so sorry Kagome, I really am" Kun-Loon sobbed all over again burying her face in her shirt again but Kagome didn't notice she was paralyzed with shock._

_End Flashback_

Hours later Kun-Loon finally calmed down to tell her the rest that she was Lady Darkness, a forbidden child, half vampire, half hell angel, and quarter half black fire dragon. She was born at the beginning of time to kill those who weren't supposed to be born yet and keep their souls until they were, then after that when she went to sleep all her memories from her past came back to her like a rocket.

Kagome sighed 'like my life couldn't get any more complicated' she thought rubbing her temples suddenly she heard loud crying and running water. Her ear twitched a bit and she disappeared from where she was just standing a few second later she appeared at the edge of a riverbank that was rushing very fast.

She looked around looking for the cry when she suddenly saw a bundle floating on the water downstream near a waterfall a small hand reached up "WWAHHH!!!" hearing this Kagome's eyes glowed transparent red and her teeth grew into long sharp pearl white fang that reached halfway to her chin.

She dived into the river and sped over to the bundle with unimaginable speed that not even a demon possessed. Just when the bundle was about to fall over the waterfall Kagome caught it, holding onto a branch that was behind the waterfall, Kagome mentally sighed with relief before pulling it up to cradle it in one arm.

The baby stopped crying and Kagome wondered why 'it's like it was calling out for help' she thought she pushed the thought back but promised to think about it later right now the water that pouring down on her head was giving her a major headache. Tensing her muscles she pushed herself up high enough to leap ten feet over the waterfall, Kagome wrapped her other arm around the bundle while she glided herself towards a boulders in the middle of the riverbank.

One foot slowly touched the stone then the other one; Kagome was now standing in the middle of the riverbank soaking wet, holding a bundle in her arms. Kagome looked down and moved the wrappings away for she could see the baby's face one brow arched up as she looked down at the baby.

"it's a boy"

* * *

Kage- Bum, bum, bum! haha I'll give you one guess who the baby is and I'll give you one clue, actually a description: he's short, he's hot, he has three eyes, and he LOVES sweet snow!

Inuyasha- who the hell are you and where's Shadow Dragon BR or watever?!

Kage- (glares) I am her dimwit! I just changed my name to Kage since it means Shadow in japanese, Shadow Dragon BR is too long so I changed it to KageReject!

Inuyasha- feh watever

Kage- you won't be saying that when you lose Kagome to someone more cuter and sexier (grins)

Inuyasha- WHAT!? (growls) nobody takes my Kagome!

Kagome-SSIITT!!!!

BAM!

Kagome-I am not yours Inuyasha! and plus I wouldn't mind having a sexier boy (smiles dreamingly)

Kage-ahhh yeah, so hope u review and still updating my other stories I might delete a few that has less reviews so bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Blinking once, twice, three times, Kagome closed her eyes and groaned "dear…GOD! What did I do to deserve this" she almost whined not noting that the baby was looking at her with its piercing crimson eyes. It looked at her finger that was only a few inched away from him and bit it expecting her to jump or throw him back in the river but was surprised when she just slowly opened her eyes and looked down at him.

"Hey if you want to teeth on something then do it on a bone but not my finger" she said, smirking her eyes flashing with amusement. The baby boy just stared at her with practically wide eyes filled with shock. Kagome had to laugh at this "please, your little fangs don't hurt me try my fangs" she grinned widely showing her human teeth that slowly grew into long sharp fangs she laughed out loud when she the baby's face pale incredibly.

"Don't worry little one, I won't bite, only my victims and your lucky your not one of them or it would be a little messy" she chuckled then looked up at the full moon the clouds slowly parted allowing the moon to shine down on her, bathing her in it's purity.

Kagome craned her neck back and closed her eyes a cool wind blew passed her making her hair flow behind her then it blew full force and her hair flowed back changing the same time. It grew to her heel and changed to water silky moonlight silver color, her hair suddenly tied itself in a high ponytail with two plan light brown chop sticks pointing out from it.

The baby boy watched in awe as her new pale skin glowed after awhile Kagome lowered her head and slowly opened her eyes "hm, I guess I have to give you a name, huh?" the baby didn't say a word only stare at her. Kagome tilted "hmm, how about Hiei, when you grow up you could give yourself a last name that would suit you, Fleeting Shadow against the Shadow, ha-ha!" Kagome laughed out loud that rang echoed throughout the dark Japan.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"KAGOME! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU BITCH!!!" a male voice screamed waking a sleeping Kagome and a once sleeping Hiei. It looked up at Kagome to see her face totally a void of any kind of emotion except pure annoyance she pushed herself up adjusting Hiei in her arm and looked down from the branch she was currently sleeping in.

She saw her group standing under it looking around trying to look for her "of all the times to look for me, it had to be now" she grumbled to herself before silently jumping to another tree ten feet from where she was currently at then jumped down landing slowly on the ground. She transformed back into her human form she inspected herself for anything that might look demonic when she saw none she nodded then started walking towards her ground.

"Damn where is she, she said that she was going out for a walk for a bit, but she never came back, stupid bitches might have gotten herself lost and attacked by a demon" Inuyasha grumbled. "Now, now Inuyasha give Lady Kagome some credit, after all she has been through a lot two days ago with her mother" "yeah, she seemed a bit glum when I saw her" Sango said.

Inuyasha was about to say something else but stopped when he heard a rustle everyone turned there heads to the side to see Kagome walk out of the forest but they didn't notice the bundle she held in her arms. "Kagome!" Sango ran over to her and hugged her tightly that the oxygen that was going through her lungs was cut off Kagome maneuver Hiei out her arms and balanced him on her leg.

"Sa-Sango oxy-oxygen" Kagome gasped out trying very hard not to pass out Sango quickly let her go for she could breathe which she happily did "dear lord woman, for minute there I thought I was really was going to die" she gasped out. She lifted her leg higher and grabbed Hiei, cradling him in her arms again Sango looked at her arms and gasped her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fainted, falling on the floor with a thump.

Kagome looked at her unconscious form, blinking a couple times "OOKAAYY, anyways" she said very slowly suddenly Hiei was pulled out of her arms she looked up to see Inuyasha holding it and sniffing it.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed "let him go at once or you'll regret" she said darkly she narrowed her eyes at him dangerously he looked at her sneering "so this is why you were gone! Because you were fucking around with some bastard, you whore!" he screamed angrily.

This struck a nerve "me a whore! Ha! I haven't heard anything that preposterous in years! Its you Inuyasha who is the whore making have fake hopes that we would someday be together while you go ff screwing Kikyo in the middle of the woods. I might be _human_ but I'm so deaf to hear Kikyo scream your name to the night air when she reaches her peak!" Kagome shouted angrily.

Inuyasha was shocked 'but how?' his shock quickly turned to rage "that's none of your business bitch" he growled Kagome's eyes turned to slits 'bitch, whore, wench; I'm getting tired of all these names' she thought.

Snatching Hiei out of Inuyasha's grasp she slapped him so hard because he flew through five trees everyone was shocked by this Kagome glared at Inuyasha struggling figure "my name is Kagome, learn it, fear it, and respect it" with that said she turned on her heels and left to Kaede's village to cool off some steam.

Everyone just stood there watching her retreating figure disappear in the green wonderland Miroku blinked a couple times "uh, I don't think that was her child" "what do you mean?" Shippo asked curiously. Miroku looked at him "well one, if it were her child the child would have some of Kagome's appearances or her powers but the child had none neither, something tells me that child was abandoned" "so Kagome found it and now taking care of it" Miroku nodded "exactly, now lets return to Kaede's hut."

**AT KAEDE'S HUT**

"Ye okay child?" Kaede asked with concern as she watched Kagome's expression change from rage, worry, annoyance, and just plain pissed. Kagome let out a sigh then nodded "yeah just had another fight with Inuyasha is all, you know how gets on my nerves" Kaede nodded understanding then she looked at the baby in her arms and noticed it was staring at her, well more like glaring at her.

She frowned "Kagome, where'd ye find this child?" she asked Kagome opened one eye and looked down at Hiei to see him glaring at the old miko "oh, I found him while going on my night walks. It would seem someone has abandon him at birth so I'm going to take care of him" "are ye sure, he has concealment sutras all over his wrappings" Kaede almost gulped when she saw the baby's glare intensify 'that child is no ordinary child' she thought.

"Hm, now that you mention it I never noticed it before, I'm guess he's a powerful demon and whoever abandoned him feared him put these on to conceal his powers from harming anything or anyone" Kagome said logically.

Kaede said nothing but nod 'I only hope you know what ye are doing Kagome' she thought turning back to the burning fire. The hut was silent Kagome closed her eyes enjoying the silence and subconsciously started to rock Hiei a bit and hum a song she heard a LONG time ago.

(Forsaken by Disturbed & Korn)

_I'm over it.  
You see I'm falling in a vast abyss  
Clouded by memories of the past  
At last I see _

I hear it fading  
I cant speak it  
Or else you will dig my grave  
You feel them finding  
Always whining  
Take my hand  
Now be alive

You see I cannot be forsaken  
Because I'm not the only one  
We walk amongst you  
Feeding, raping  
Must we hide from everyone

Kagome could violins play softly in her head she closed her eyes and rolled her head a bit not noticing that Hiei was now looking at her with great admiration and awe, it was almost like he could hear it in his head as well.

I'm over it

_Why can't we be together?  
Endlessly  
Sleeping so long  
Taking off the masks  
At last I see _

My fear is fading  
I cant speak it  
Or else you will dig my grave  
You fear them finding  
Always whining  
Take my hand  
Now be alive

You see I cannot be forsaken  
Because I'm not the only one  
We walk amongst you  
Feeding, raping  
Must we hide from everyone

At this time the group was walking inside to see Kagome singing with her eyes and Hiei in her arms wit his eyes closed fast asleep but not oblivious to the outside world, the song that she sang kind of freaked everyone out.

You see I cannot be forsaken

_Because I'm not the only one_

_We walk amongst you_

_Feeding, raping  
Must we hide from everyone _

Everyone!  
Everyone!

When Kagome was done she slowly opened her eyes and looked at Hiei to see him fast asleep she smiled and kissed the top of his head "goodnight my little prince of darkness" she whispered softly for that no one could hear her. A small smile appeared on Hiei's face as he slept peacefully in the arms of his new caretaker.

* * *

Kage: AHH anothing chapter well done

Kagome: (pout) you made me sound dark

Kage: so (shrugs) yor the Lady of freaking darkness for god sakes.

Kagome: oh yeah I forgot

Kage: well anyways for those who guessed it was Hiei CONGRADULATIONS!!! for those who didn't and thought it was Sesshomaru's baby or something BOO!!!

please review and have a good day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two weeks passed and the shard hunters were traveling around still looking for jewel (BORING!!!).

"Inuyasha could we stop?" Sango asked panting a bit everyone was very tired except Kagome who acted like she was tired "no" Inuyasha said "come on Inuyasha we've been traveling for two weeks with little sleep" Miroku said almost whining. "I said" "sit" Kagome said Inuyasha fell and gave the ground a big smooch that he left a Inuyasha shaped crater.

Everyone sighed with relief and sat down Kagome jumped in a tree and sat back against the trunk then closed her eyes pretending she was asleep. After awhile the spell wore off and Inuyasha was able to rise onto his feet he pouted a bit and jumped in another tree wanting to be alone for a while.

Sooner later the sun slowly went down Kagome slowly opened her eyes a bit to see a soul stealers glide over to Inuyasha she narrowed her eyes "Kikyo" she whispered venomously narrowing her eyes the soul stealers went up in flames. 'She wants him she has to go through me first' she thought before opening her eyes all the way and jumping down the tree she was in "mommy where you going?" Shippo asked while rubbing his eyes.

Kagome looked over at him "I was going to get some water do you mind watching Hiei for me, he's still up in the tree" Shippo brightened up at this he nodded vigorously "yup, I'll try to protect him from Inuyasha" he puffed out his chest bravely. Kagome smile "thanks Shippo I owe you big time pal" "how bout some pocky?" Kagome chuckled at this "fair enough, now make sure no one gets to Hiei and try to get to know him" with that said Kagome ran into the forest.

Shippo watched Kagome disappear in the forest before scampering up the tree to where Hiei was he sat behind him and carefully picked him up in his arms Hiei looked up at him with his small beady crimson eyes. Shippo smiled "hello little brother, mom went to go get some water very quick she'll be right back and she told me to take care of you" he said with a bright smile one of Hiei's brows rose up as if questioning him.

Seeing this Shippo giggled "well since Kagome is taking care of you and me we could include that we are brothers no matter what kind of demon we are, hey when you grow up maybe I could teach you how to throw fire balls. And we could throw them at Inu-baka (idiot)" at this Hiei smiled "so since your apart of the family I'll introduce myself, I'm Shippo Kitsune Higurashi.

Kagome said in the future everyone is suppose to have three names, a first name, a middle name, and a last name for the government knows who's who and since I'm a young demon I'll make it to the future and since you're one you'll make it there still looking young. Oh and Kagome said when I'm the age she'll teach me some martial arts, spells, incantations, and thievery to keep myself safe and alive when she's not around and disappear" h said that last part with a light whimper.

Hiei tilt his head a bit Shippo sniffled "I'll tell you a secret that Kagome doesn't want anybody to know" he leaned down next to his ear "Kagome's from 500 years in the future and when the Shikon no tama is complete it'll force her back to the future and seal her only way here" he whispered softly.

When he pulled back up he saw a frown on Hiei's face and a glaring look he knew exactly what it meant "yeah, yeah, I'm not happy with it either, but Kagome or us have a choice, once it's complete it'll absorb into her body and bring her back."

Shippo sighed sadly a pregnant silence grew between them then Shippo spoke again "hey Hiei, do you have a crush on Kagome?" Hiei was taken aback by this question he was only baby for god sakes! A light blush appeared on Hiei's pale face Shippo laughed "Hiei like Kagome, Hiei likes Kagome, Hiei likes Kagome" he sang earning a glare from Hiei. "Oh don't be embarrassed, I don't blame you for falling for her, I mean, who wouldn't she's perfect.

"She's kind, caring, puts someone else's life before hers, take in abandon children no matter if they were half demon, full demon, or stinky human. Also loving, she use to be in love with Inuyasha but not anymore ever since he kept going back and forth to Kikyo she gave up on him and left him alone to mess up his own life. So now she changed to be a strong person and to protect others if needed" "ah" Shippo looked down at him to see him looking at something he looked in teh direction where he was looking and gasped he saw a humongous bolt of black and electric blue energy in the sky where Kagome was.

"Oh-no, Kagome left in that direction" he said in panic without thinking about the others he jumped down the tree and started running in the direction where Kagome was with Hiei still in his arms.

Near the river Kagome and Kikyo were in a big battle.

Kikyo shot an arrow at Kagome but she flicked a thorn like whip at it making it turn into little splinters Kikyo growled in frustration "die already!" she screamed shooting another arrow at her but Kagome dodged with ease "sorry, but I have responsibilities to take care of and I won't leave it for anything in the world not even for Inuyasha" she declared swinging the whip at her. The whip hit Kikyo's shoulder "ahh!" she screamed in pain staggering back a bit her hand flew up to her injured shoulder she looked at it to see a crack.

She glared up at her to see her spin the whip once before letting it settle on the ground around her she noticed that her expression was emotionless and her eyes held nothing but a void it looked more dead then hers and it scared her a lot. She winced a bit "heh finally giving up on Inuyasha since you finally see that you'll always be second best to me, heh" she laughed but Kagome did not say anything just stare at her she slowly blinked making her look enchanting with the moon shining down at her.

"No I did not give up on Inuyasha, I only gave up in making him see that you are not the same Kikyo you use to be 50 years ago since I know you're working for Naraku. Inuyasha may do whatever he wished by his choice not be persuaded by some clay whore who walks the earth stinkin' up the country" Kagome admitted Kikyo glared at her with great loathing.

Picking up her fallen bow and arrow she got it ready then aimed it at Kagome's heart "do want to know something before you die?" she asked "sure since you're going to tell me anyways" Kagome said smartly. Kikyo grinned "you're so called loyal companions were going to kick you out of the group for I could join. They were planning on kicking you out when they woke up today then when you go off home Inuyasha is going to kill you for I could have the rest of my soul back" she started laughing, it was a bitter and sinsiter laugh.

Kagome frowned at this before sighing "selfish, just plain selish" she shook her head before throwing her whip aside and putting her hands together in praying kind of way with her two pointing fingers up and the others intertwined.

She started chanting something in a very old ancient language that was forbidden to everyone in the living also deadly while chanting it a human could die instantly. Kikyo stopped laughing when she saw Kagome starting to glow white then many white orbs shot out of her body and swirled around her she gasped 'those are my soul' she smirked "fool" she signaled her soul stealers to grab them.

When her soul stealers glided over to them the souls reacted violently and flew back in Kagome's body her eyes shot open and her head shot back loooking into heavens a black and elictric blue energy shot down onto the ground making the earth shake violently. The arrow hit the energy and was instantly desinigrated into nothing Kikyo was now scared she dropped her bow and stepped back only to trip on her feet and fall back on her butt.

Very slowly Kagome lowered her head back forward, her eyes were closed that was until they slowly opened showing glowing transparent red eyes. Her teeth grew into long sharp fangs, her nails grew into claws, her hair changed to a silver moonlight color and grew almost to reach the ground if it weren't tied in a high ponytail, her complexion turned into a nice falwless pale color. It was a entrancing and horrifying sight to see suddenly in her back huge demon bat like wings sprouted out letting the world see that it was free.

It flapped a couple times before settling down Kikyo gulped and blinked "wha-what are you?" she almost screamed Kagome looked at her and grinned making her fangs come out more revealing and dangerous "I'm what you call hell on earth" she said tonelessy she lifted her arm and it redish black staff like sword appeared in her hand in a black flash of light. "This is it Kikyo, for every sin you have caused on this earth you shall pay for it on this night" she slowly spun the staff/sword and haunting slow motion Kikyo was too terrified to do anything, but just sit there and watch.

"Almost there" Shippo said after awhile he ran into a clearing to see the most scarying and unforgettable sight in his life. Baby Hiei looked and his eyes went **_WIDE _**Kagome growled and leaped into the air "die!" she shouted before aiming the sword at her blackish blue energy started to gather up at the tip growing bigger and bigger at every passing second.

When it was finally done gathering up energy Kagome released it. The huge blackish blue energy ball flew straight towards Kikyo she grinned triumphantly when suddenly she saw Shippo and Hiei behind her 'no' her eyes widened "move!" she screamed.

Shippo heard Kagome tell them to move but his body couldn't he was paralyzed 'oh-no, I'm going to die' he thought he closed his eyes tightly and held Hiei close to him (yeah I bet Hiei's thinking 'hey don't put me in this I'm too young to die!' lol).

As gust of wind blew in Shippo's face, everything went silent he didn't feel any pain or aches, nothing he very slowly opened his eyes and gasped when he saw that he was about hundred feet above the ground. He quickly looked up to come in face with pale blue eyes that matched clean ice with the sun shining on it.

"What wre you doing there, you could've gotten both you and Hiei killed" Kagome said softly but sternly Shippo looked down in shame "sorry Mom, but I was worried about you when I saw that huge black and blue energy thingy" he said sadly. He didn't get an answer making him think that Kagome was mad at him but that thought soon went out the window when Kagome hugged him close to her she laid her chin on the crown of his head "just promise you won't do that again, okay?"

Shippo smiled and snuggled up to her curling his tail a bit "okay, I promise" he said closing his eyes and falling into a peaceful sleep Kagome smiled and looked at Hiei to see him still staring at her her eyebrow rose "what? never see a person with wings?" she joked before smiling and looking up at the sky.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After awhile Kagome finally landed in the middle of a clearing her giant demon bat wings flapped a few times making the trees push back then folded behind her back and disappeared like it was never there. Kagome adjusted both children in her arms before walking back to camp what Kikyo said kept repeating in her mind '_they were going to kick you out for I could join and when you left Inuyasha is going to kill you_' a scowl made its way on Kagome's face.

'Why would they kick me out, I have done nothing but help them' she thought angrily but calmed down when she felt her black guardian stir, yes she had a guardian to protect her when she was major danger. It was black flame dragon that was marked on her body though she didn't have much use for it since she was ever in major trouble she looked down at Hiei and noticed that he carried to kinds of demon blood within him.

"So you're a forbidden child as well, hm that explains why you have sutras around you" she said to no one particular then she got an idea 'maybe I could give him this dragon as protection since I won't be here that long until the final battle arises' she thought. Making up her mind Kagome stopped and gently placed Shippo on a boulder then pull Hiei closer to her she placed her hand on his left arm and started to chant something.

"I call upon you black flame dragon of hell, I call upon to serve your new master, I give you up to protect him. I summon you hell dragon to give you up to serve your new leader!" a bright black glow shot out of her body making her hair whip around widely. A black fire that was shaped as a dragon shot up in the sky and roared loudly it looked down at her Kagome saw the sad look on it's fire like face and gave it a comforting smile "don't worry, you'll always be connected to me my friend" she said.

The dragon reluctantly nodded before flying within Hiei's body adorning itself in his left arm Kagome stroked his arm once before picking Shippo up again and continue walking back to camp.

_Flashback_

_**Before Kagome flew to her two children she saw a tentacle shoot out from the forest and grab Kikyo around the waist then pull her in the dark forest she frowned 'Naraku, so you're helping the undead clay doll, how convenient' she thought bitterly. She flew towards Shippo and Hiei and quickly scooped them up her arms then took flight in the air nothing but a black shooting star going over the sky.**_

_End Flashback_

The next morning the shard hunters woke up to the smell of roasted meat then sat up and yawned widely they looked over to where the smell was coming from to see Kagome feeding Hiei and Shippo heating some roasted meat but nothing else for them.

Inuyasha jumped down about to grab Shippo's roasted meat but he suddenly pulled out a blood red rose from his hair and whipped it at him the petals were everywhere floating around the area giving it a rose like smell mixed in with forest. Inuyasha skidded to a stop when he hit a tree he groaned and looked over at Shippo to see him holding a thorn whip but it smelled like roses instead of a stem.

He growled "hey bitch, where's our breakfast?" he shouted earning another whip from Shippo "watch it half-breed, mom made only me and Hiei food since you guys betrayed her" Shippo said coldly giving everyone a hard glare. Everyone was silent Kagome opened her eyes and looked at them "why would you kick me out of the group to replace me with Kikyo after all I've done for you" she said calmly.

Sango looked at her "you don't belong in this time Kagome" "and you think I don't know this" Kagome glanced at her "you must understand Kagome, if Kikyo were to join then you could go home to your family and we could find the jewel shards more faster. And then we could defeat Naraku" Miroku exclaimed Kagome narrowed her eyes at him "and if don't what do you think would happen if you failed to defeat Naraku?" this made everyone shut their mouths.

"He would be in the future and everything would be in total parole since there will be advanced technology and the people are more smarter there then here." Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest "tsh, we won't lose only if your in it" he said gruffly Kagome looked at him then at the others to see them looking the other way not wanting to look at her.

Kagome shook her head "you have no clue what you're doing but whatever I'm not going to stand in you way to the path of your demise I guess I could ask Sesshomaru for his assistance since he's not my enemy" she said. "The hell you are! You're not going to him and that's that!" "you can't tell me what to do since I'm not in your group anymore" with that said Kagome stood up and grabbed her bag "come on Shippo."

Shippo hopped onto her shoulder and Kagome ran into the forest in ultra speed before Inuyasha could stop her. The group sat there in total shock and shame they knew it was a bad choice now since they now realize that if they did lose then Kagome would still be in danger no matter what time she's in.

In the forest Kagome was jumping tree to tree trying to get to the bone eater's well "Mom where are we going?" Shippo asked Kagome took another leap and gracefully landed on the ground then started running again "we're going to future to get some things then return back here." "Are we really going to make an alliance with Sesshomaru?" "That depends if he wants to or not but I won't go to him instead he'll come to us" Kagome said Shippo didn't say anything else only sat back and enjoyed the ride.

After awhile they reached the bone eater's well but someone else was there and he had friends Kagome stopped dead in her tracks and looked at the people in front of the bone eater's well. The dude in the from was HUGE and red wearing a red, yellow, and blue robe she frowned "King Enma, may I ask why you are here?" she asked monotone she didn't like the look of the people near him with weapons also some potions.

The man known as King Enma stepped up "I came here to dispose of the child you have in your arms" he looked at Hiei Kagome pulled him closer to her he looked at her to see her eyes glowing transparent red "over my completely dead body" she bared her fangs at him. King Enma frowned "he's a forbidden child and must be disposed of immediately" he said more sternly "and I'm his caretaker and I say you could burn in hell!" Kagome shouted.

She was panicking and Shippo knew this she didn't want Hiei to get hurt and she would fight to the end just to keep him safe and out of harm. King Enma was now mad ""you will hand over the child at once I won't hesitate to take dramatic measures" he said loudly that thunder roared above them.

Kagome pulled out a sword out of nowhere and got into a fighting position "Shippo grab Hiei and take him somewhere safe" she whispered "right" Shippo nodded he crawled down Kagome's arm and grabbed Hiei then jumped out of her arms and ran for it. "Get them!" King Enma commanded the warriors nodded and ran after Shippo Kagome jumped in front of them and killed them instantly without a second thought.

She glared at King Enma "you won't go anywhere near them" she growled King Enma narrowed his eyes and pulled out a sword of his own "I knew I should I killed you then when I had the chance" he said Kagome grinned maliciously "the prideful ones are hard to kill" she said then they both charged at each other.

Shippo was running around in the forest trying to find a safe spot to hide him and Hiei he stopped and panted looking around any safe spots but he found none he got on all four and changed into his fox form and started running again. Hiei was being held by his blanket in Shippo's mouth while he ran all of sudden an arrow shot out of nowhere and missed Shippo by a millimeter but he lost a few furs.

But that didn't stop Shippo he kept running 'I won't fail you mom' he thought he took a sharp turn at a tree and ran passed the attack making sure he bit something in the attackers skin when he was a good five feet he hear a loud shrill scream. 'There that should keep us safe for awhile' he snickered then a rope tied itself around his leg and pulled him making him fall.

He accidentally dropped Hiei and he rolled two feet away from him he looked down at his leg to see the rope knotted to his leg he tried to pull his leg out of it but it was no use he looked up when he saw a woman with blue hair and pink eyes walking towards Hiei. He desperately tried to reach him before the woman did but someone pulled the rope sending him dragging back away from Hiei 'NO! I can't let them get Hiei!' Shippo mentally screamed he growled and looked down at the ropes glaring at them they turned to ash and Shippo quickly got up and ran towards Hiei.

He grabbed him by the blanket and made another run for it but he ran with all his might though his leg ached a t bit making him run a bit more slow but it was enough to get away from those people.

For what seemed like forever Shippo stopped at a riverbank that had a waterfall he smelled a faint smell of Kagome 'this must be the place where Kagome found Hiei' behind him heard footsteps. Quickly looking around he ran towards the edge of the waterfall and looked down he gulped.

Suddenly Hiei was pulled out of Shippo's choppers he looked up to see the woman from before flying off with Shippo 'no, NOOO!!!!' Shippo howled loudly that it went all across Japan.

Back with Kagome and King Enma, Kagome heard Shippo's howl her eyes widened 'no, Hiei' she jumped back away from King Enma and looked up at the sky to see a figure disappear in the sky "no" she whispered "Hiei" she bowed her head for her bangs could shadow her eyes. She heard King Enma sheathe his sword "well it would seem I got what I wanted, goodbye" "no, you're not going anywhere until I get Hiei back!" Kagome lifted her head to reveal pitch black eyes with slit blood red irises.

She changed to her true self except this time flaming tails sprouted out from behind her and her ears that were usually round went pointy like elves ears but a bit longer and her usually well kept bangs that were tucked behind her ear came down making it look messy. King Enma felt fear rise up within him 'what is this sorcery?' Kagome's sword blazed in black flames and grew longer "Sword of Hell, Sounga!" she shouted then charged at him full speed to the human it looked like she completely disappeared.

With the reaper she was flying towards the spirit world with a wailing Hiei in her arms she looked won at him to see him glaring at her with great loathing as in saying 'you'll pay dearly for taking me away from my only family!' Her eyes saddened "I can't kill him, he's only a child" she whispered before changing coarse to go to the demon world.

Blood was everywhere, all over the clearing with Kagome sitting on the rim of the well looking up at the sky where she saw the figure disappear with Hiei she was drenched head to tow in blood. Just a few feet away from her was a badly injured King Enma he was still alive but barely "don't worry Hiei I'll find you" she whispered before closing her eyes.

The well was closed and she had no way in going back to the future only to wait through time until she reached the 21st century.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Get out of our way" a deep toneless voice said calmly a few bandits chuckled "come on we just want you girl is all" the leader smirked the grown up kitsune (fox) demon frowned at this "not in your mortal life" he bared his fangs his eyes bled red and his tail started to wag in slow haunting motion.

The bandits started to get scared but they didn't back down "you've just dug your grave boys" the girl said she was sitting on a boulder with one leg pulled to her chest and one spread out. The bandits looked at her then back at the kitsune demon he flexed his claws "die" he hissed then ran towards them with incredible speed, the bandits didn't even stand a chance.

When they were disposed of the kitsune demon walked over to the girl "how was that Kagome?" he asked his emerald green eyes sparkling with joy and excitement the girl known as Kagome smiled warmly at him. "Perfect and you didn't do a messy job this time but when we're in the future and you want to use your claws you have to make it look like an animal attacked or the person killed themselves" she said Shippo nodded with a victorious smile.

One hundred years has passed now and Shippo and Kagome have been traveling all over the world learning many different things that weren't in the school historical books. Shippo was 150 years old and Kagome was 115 but in her real form she's really 7097 years old also adding fifteen years of her baby life it's would really, really be 7112. "Come on Shippo the sun's going down and I don't feel like meeting up with icicle butt" Kagome said coldly.

At the final battle with Naraku Kagome was still in rage and seeing a half dead Shippo didn't quite help either so she transformed into a humongous black dragon with fire like black wings. When it was over the jewel absorbed into her body and instead of bringing her back to the future it gave her more power which meant more life but since Kagome didn't need she gave it to Shippo.

After all that Sesshomaru kept asking her to be his mate and she kept saying no one time he tried to force her into being his mate (rape) but she sunk into the darkness and stood there for a year letting everyone think she left for good. But that was when he found her again bathing and he tried to seduce her, which failed, then he tried to put a love spell on her, which failed, then he tried to bond them with some kind of thingy me jigger, which again failed BADLY.

So now they were in China learning about chakra and stuff, the knew alchemy, flying without an object just energy, how to fight gravity no matter how hard the pull is, transport to different areas, and so on.

"Where do you want to go now?" "How bout back to Japan, I want to pay my respects to Kaede" "okay" they both put two fingers on the middle of their foreheads and disappeared in a blur.

**IN THE MODERN ERA**

"Mom, when is Kagome coming back? It's been two months" Souta asked Kun-Loon sighed "I don't know sweetie she still might be looking for that Naraku character" she said softly. Souta looked at her then back at the photo of Kagome who was smiling brightly with him on her shoulders and he was fingering the peace sign he smiled 'come home soon Kagome, we all miss you' he thought.

**BACK IN THE FEUDAL ERA**

Kagome and Shippo were kneeling in front of Kaede's grave when suddenly Kagome heard Souta's voice _come home soon Kagome, we all miss you_ her ears twitched a few times "Mom, are you okay?" Shippo asked with concern he saw her ear twitched and thought she heard something.

"I thought I heard my brother Souta" Shippo looked shocked "really, what's he say?" "Come home soon Kagome, we all miss you" Kagome repeated what she heard Shippo smiled at her sadly "too bad King Enma sealed the well permanently for we can't travel back" he said. Kagome smiled and closed her eyes "traveling through time might be slow and hard but at least we get to meet all cool sort of people also learn things that everyone forgotten in the future. You could almost say we're smarter than Albert Einstein" she smirked, Shippo laughed then tackles Kagome to the ground then started to play like pups unknown to them that Kaede's spirit was smiling at them in front of her grave sight.

* * *

Kage- I know it's short but you have to get use to it I'm sick with the sinus to its kind of hard for me to think, hope you enjoyed it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Now you have to remember Shippo that King Enma has total sight of Japan and will find us if we show any signs of power and I mean ANY" "yeah, yeah mom, I know jeesh." "Hey I'm just telling you because I had to go up there to bust your ass out because you thought it would be a good sport to pick on his son" "what? That brat needed a good ass whopping." "Whatever the case, just stay on the down low" "speak for yourself" "I heard that" "come on mom, before we're late for homeroom" "hn."

Well they made it, they made it to the 21st century still intact and a day older Shippo was now 550 years old and Kagome was now 70552 years old (I'm just going to put her a bit more older) though she still looked 15 years old, strange how a forbidden vampire can never age.

The school bell rang loudly all over the school the teacher stepped in front of the class "good morning class, I hope you had a good summer, well anyways don't care, now welcome back to Sarioki Jr. High.

"This year we have some new students" just then one girl and one boy walked into the room and everyone immediately started gawking at them. The girl had LONG ASS HAIR!! It was raven black that looked like it had blue streaks when the sun touched it; she had piercing blood red eyes that made Satan's skin look pink. And she was pale as for the boy he had long red orange hair amazing emerald green eyes that resembled the cleanest river, tall, muscular, slim too.

They both looked like the God and Goddess who fell from heaven or is it hell from all the black they're wearing.

"Hello would you please introduce yourselves for I could get class started" the teacher said impatiently they both looked at him from the side of their eyes at the same time and it freaked the hell out of him. The boy took one step forward "My name is Shippo Higurashi Kitsune" next the girl stepped up "I'm Kagome Higurashi Tama" "and we both don't like assholes, bitches, whore, or sluts and will kill anyway who gets in our way. And if you don't believe us then try your luck the next thing you'll see when you wake up is your cut up body" they said in unison.

Everyone gulped and sunk in their seats now scared of the new students and their eyes of death.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

For the whole school day no one talked to Kagome or Shippo, which didn't bother them at all right now they had to go to History class they almost started laughing when they thought at how easy that class would be.

The signal bell rang and everyone ran to their class Kagome and Shippo entered the class just when the teacher was yelling at a student with short slick black hair and brown eyes wearing a green jumpsuit. He stopped in his lecture and looked over at them he frowned at the way they looked since they didn't wear the school's uniform instead the wore black baggy pants and black wife beaters with long leather coat over it also combat boots.

He glared at them "after school detention" he said gruffly Shippo blinked once while Kagome didn't blink at all "we don't go to detentions Mr. Iwamoto" Shippo said coolly the teacher looked over at them to see that they were dead serious.

Everyone looked at them and sunk in their seats not wanting to be seen at all by them the boy who was being yelled at looked over at them and immediately started to respect them. Mr. Iwamoto stood up straight and walked over to them they didn't move or flinch they just watched him walk over to them with blank expressions when he was about three inches away from them he stopped.

"You don't have a choice in the matter; it's either detention or get expelled" he smirked Kagome slowly blinked making her seem a bit scary. "It would be better than staying in this Sarayashiki Junior High place, this place is filled with street fighters and assholes and your definitely one of them" Kagome said tonelessly.

Mr. Iwamoto's face turned red with rage "why you" he lifted his arm about to punch them but in a flash he was sent right across the room hitting the wall hard enough to leave a dent. He fell to the floor with a thud everyone looked at him then at Kagome and Shippo to see Shippo standing in front of Kagome with a displease look on his face he straightened up his back then looked at everyone else.

They paled Kagome closed her eyes then turned around and walked out of the room Shippo turned around followed after her.

The loud bell rang throughout the school and everyone ran out the building screaming and yelling in joy. Shippo and Kagome watched from the room as everyone ran home or went somewhere talking to their friends "this school is lame" said Shippo Kagome looked at him then at the people down below them.

"Hn, that's how everything's going to be, now come on we have to go train" Shippo looked at her "hey mom, ever since we reached this time we always have to train, what for?" he asked.

Kagome looked up at the sky to see a black like vortex she saw demons within the vortex and that made her a big uncomfortable "we're going to have another battle and this one is going to be a tournament, the prize" she turned to Shippo "Life or Death" Shippo's face went serious he now understood. He nodded "lets go" they both disappeared out of thin air heading back to the shrine to train for the tournament that would be against all living creatures on this planet and every universe.

**With The Urameshi Team**

"Wait what the hell, do you mean we have to fight in another tournament!" Yusuke shouted Koenma, the prince of spirit world (Reikei), sighed then rubbed his forehead "you have to fight in this tournament whether you like it or not. These wasn't my orders, there were orders from my father" now this caught everyone's attention "if they were from your father then they must really be important" Kurama said.

Koenma nodded "yes, but he didn't tell me the reason of his tournament" "so you have no clue and we're going there head on?" Yusuke said flatly Koenma looked at him "if I knew this was coming I would have warned you" he said with frustration.

Everyone sighed "well when's the tournament?" asked Boton Koenma sat up and looked through some papers his father gave him he picked one up and scanned it "next month" "what?" "You've got to be kidding" "we can't be ready until then" Koenma sighed again.

**Back With Shippo and Kagome**

A Black and Red blur was running all across Japan getting their weapons they hid for many years until it was time to use them again and today they must use them. When they got every weapon they hid they ran back to Tokyo to get ready for the second battle of a lifetime.

The red blur looked at the black blur and smiled knowing fully well that Kagome was all too prepared to fight whatever threatened the planet she lives all her entire life with also he will be fighting right beside her. Sure he fought battles beside her but never big ones and this one was too big for Kagome to let him avoid the black blur looked at him and let a ghost of a smile appear the boy was shocked since she hasn't smile in centuries.

'She must really be worry about this battle' he thought the girl looked away from him up ahead and frowned 'this battle of Heaven and Hell has started and there's no way to stop it. All the evil that has died will live once again and the people who fought this evil will also be revived to fight them once again meaning everyone will be brought to this battle.'

The two blur sped up until they were nothing but fast wind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The month was almost over and the Urameshi team was starting to notice that Kagome and Shippo were starting to show their true selves, Shippo's eyes looked like river waters with slit pupils while Kagome's eyes looked more dead to the world than before also her pupils matched the pupils of a dragon's eye .

The bell rang and everyone gathered their stuff then left the classroom Yusuke quickly jogged over to Kagome and Shippo before they left and disappear for the whole school day "hey" he called.

Shippo and Kagome stopped and turned to him he almost shivered from how cold their eyes looked "what?" Shippo asked smoothly Yusuke shifted a bit "would you guys like to hang out with me and my friends" he said with his punk like grin. (Wow that made him sound like a girl) Kagome stared at him then shrugged Shippo nodded "sure" "great, we'll meet at Chung's Malt Shop" and with that he ran down the hall not really wanting to stay around them.

Now he knew why nobody stood with them more then ten seconds the air around them screamed danger and something else he couldn't quite place. 'Whatever, they look normal but their eyes tell something else' he looked back to where Kagome and Shippo were standing only to see they disappeared in thin air.

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around he blinked a couple times then looked around 'what the hell? Now that is not normal' he thought he then turned around and ran down the hall to search for Kurama and Kuwabara to talk to them about what they were going to do.

On the roof both Kagome and Shippo appeared standing on the little roof on top of the doorway "Mom, do you think it's a good idea to" "he's going to fight in the tournament as well and he don't really know the intentions behind it" Kagome said flatly 'leave it up to King Enma to lead them to their demise' she thought bitterly.

Shippo looked at her "should we help?" he asked Kagome just shrugged "that depends if they really need it, if they do we'll step in, it might be a big blow in our reputation but doesn't matter." Shippo nodded then looked out at the city of Kyoto "let's just hope we win this battle and get it over with" he said to himself Kagome looked at him but said nothing she turned to the city and nodded.

At the Chung's Malt shop Yusuke and the others were waiting for Kagome and Shippo to show up while eating their ice cream. "So when are they coming?" Keiko asked while sipping her cherry icy drink Yusuke looked down at his watch "they should be here pretty soon" he said.

"Did you tell them the time to be here?" Kurama asked at this Yusuke went silent Kurama sighed "you're an idiot Yusuke for not telling them the time, now they might come here at night or something" Kuwabara said. Yusuke glared at him "want to say that again?" he growled before Kuwabara to retort they heard the door bell ring they turned to see Kagome and Shippo walking over to them wearing very different clothes.

Shippo was wearing black fade out jeans with a black short sleeve shirt that said "Don't Fuck with me" and black sketchers also his hair was tied up with a turquoise ribbon. Kagome was wearing a white spaghetti strap tang top that hugged her curves perfectly and a black mini skirt showing her perfect long curved legs, she wore black pumps that were only a finger tall and she had a black bandana tied around her right ankle.

Her hair was tied up with a black ribbon, every male in the whole store was looking at her with awe and lust and all the females looked at Shippo the same way but were giving Kagome death looks.

They stopped right in front of their table "yo" Shippo smirked Keiko felt her cheeks heat up she looked down at her drink "hi" she said quietly Kagome rolled her eyes and shook her head. "So what do you want that we had to walk all the way over here and have an army of horny people after us" Kagome said blandly everyone looked at her with surprise, well Yusuke and Kuwabara.

She looked at them and rose one eyebrow "what?" she asked "you're wearing a skirt and a tang top, with shoes that shoes your feet" Kuwabara said now everyone had a huge anime sweat drop behind their heads.

"Hn, nothing new" "wow you sound like Hiei, he always say hn" that caught both Kagome and Shippo's attention they looked to the right to see Boton when she looked at them she went pale, like paper. She backed away as far as she could "no, you can't be" she whispered her eyes were wide with shock and fear Shippo had to hold back a menacing growl that threatened to rip out of his throat.

Everyone looked at her then back at them then back at her Kurama slid close to her and put a hand on her shoulder making her jump and looked at him he looked at her with concern. "Boton are you okay?' he asked Boton's breathing came out as short pants she looked up at Shippo to him glaring at her with intense hatred and loathing while Kagome looked at her with a completely blank look that she couldn't tell is she was calm or pissed.

"How-how could you still be alive?" Was the last thing before she passed out from total shock and fright "Boton" "Boton" both Keiko and Yukina, who was there the whole time but was not noticed, said, Kagome slowly blinked. "She's fine she just passed out" Shippo said coldly Yusuke looked at them "what was that all about?" he asked Kagome and Shippo both looked at each other then nodded they looked back at him.

"We'll go to Genkai's temple to discuss this, but not here" Kagome said everyone was now shocked "how do you" "we'll tell you when we get there, now pick up sleeping beauty and lets go" both Kagome and Shippo said in unison. Yusuke looked at them warily before he picked up Boton and got up from his seat. Kagome and Shippo turned on their heels and started to walk out the door with the others following behind them.

**Genkai's Temple**

Genkai was sitting quietly in a room sipping her green tea in peace when suddenly the door opened, she mentally sighed 'well there goes my peace and quiet' she thought sourly then turned to the door. She gasped and the cup she was holding in her hand dropped and shattered in front of her.

She stared at the people standing in front of the door with her dimwitted apprentice and his friends she bowed low "sensei" she said Kagome and Shippo looked at her then walked over to her. "Sit Genkai" they said in unison Genkai did what she was told and sat up Genkai looked at them with shock "you don't look a day old from the last time I've seen you" she said calmly.

Shippo smiled "we wish we could say the same for you" Genkai smiled and let out a chuckle "so what do I owe the honor?" Kagome looked over her shoulder and Shippo frowned "that girl passed out at the ice cream shop" he pointed to Boton in Yusuke's arms.

Genkai looked at her and frowned a bit "what happened to her?" she asked "memories" Kagome said simply Genkai looked at her then back at the unconscious Boton "lay her over there" she pointed to a corner not too far from them. Yusuke nodded and walked over to the spot where she pointed both Shippo sat down beside Genkai while Kagome sat in the darkest corner she could find.

Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, and Yukina sat near Genkai and Shippo "so" Yusuke started off Shippo looked at him then sighed "me and Kagome are not what we seem, like I'm a fox demon from 550 years ago and my Kagome, well that's something I can't tell you" he said.

Shippo took off his concealment spell showing everyone his true demon humanoid form his long fox tail sprouted out from behind him and slowly swished around; his ear became pointy like elf ears. Long sharp pearl white fangs poked out from his mouth and his nails turn into long sharp claws that looked like it could cut through the toughest metal.

Everyone stared at him with total shock Shippo opened his eyes showing slit pupil river emerald green eyes that looked like they glowed in the dark like cat eyes. "Wow" both Yukina and Keiko said breathlessly Kurama felt a ping of jealously 'he looks better than Youko' '_HEY!!' _Came Youko's voice.

"You have the same color eyes as Suuichi" Yukina said softly Shippo looked at her and smiled "not really, his eyes are actually a plain emerald green while mine is a river emerald with a bit of sunshine" he grinned. Yukina blushed "Shippo stop flattering the girl, her head but explode from total embarrassment and flattery" came Kagome icy voice Shippo pouted "party pooper" "I know" Shippo stuck his tongue out at her then looked back at the others.

"Well anyways, Kagome's my mother, she adopted me, for anyone who were about to ask" Kuwabara and Yusuke closed their mouths and sat back "and the reason Boton passed out because she knew me then as a just a pup, 50 years old in demons years to be exact. But when she saw be I was running off with my baby brother/friend, Kagome found him while on her night walks and took care of him for a month that was until King Enma came" this caught of everyone's attention.

Genkai heard many stories from Kagome about wen she almost killed the King of the spirit world but she never told her the reason behind it. Shippo took a deep breath "you see we were going to Kagome's home when suddenly King Enma appeared with his little army he demanded Kagome to give him the baby since he was forbidden child.

"But Kagome refused and told me to grab my baby brother and run as far as I could and hide, I did and left Kagome behind she killed King Enma's army and went for him, I was trying to reach the Lord of the West's domain. But I was being chase by the few soldiers Kagome missed they caught me with a rope and that was when that girl, Boton, appeared she was about to grab him but I quickly untangled the ropes and ran off with my baby brother.

"I ended up in the spot where Kagome for him I tried to look for a place to hide for awhile but Boton came out of nowhere and took my baby brother away from me and flew off to the spirited world and never seen him since.

"When I went back to Kagome I saw her sitting at the rim of a well drenched head to toe in blood staring up at he sky in the direction where Boton flew off. I saw King Enma barely breathing in the other side of the well and I have to tell you he didn't look so high and mighty then, he looked like swiss cheese" Shippo chuckled.

The whole room was quiet, everyone were staring at him with wide eyes and dropped jaws Kurama was the first to come out of his shock "what your little brother or friend's name?" he asked.

Shippo looked over at Kagome she looked up at him then shrugged and closed her eyes again Shippo turned back to Kurama and told him and serious calm voice "Hiei"


End file.
